Stolen Love, Rebirth of Flames
by SaekoSasaki
Summary: STOLEN LOVE Rewrite. "In this world... It doesn't care if you're good, Or bad... It's only caring if you're willing to live!" And sure hell I taught myself that one and I'm certainly going to live through this for someone. ClementinexOC Uh Other stuff.


Author Notes : I'm… I'm going to reboot this damn story and get the thing finished over with already, God my head hurts but I'm going do this and I will do my best! I'm sorry for the people who before read this ;-;, I decided I might narrowly follow the actual TWD path since I'm both lazy and second I need make Etrius feel… I guess a change of story. :D Lets get a move on! I'm also too lazy to draft and skipping to "LOL JUST POST IT ALREADY."

I…I was at this pretty out in the open being I was walking across the shore lines of the river… All you could really hear was the small noise of splashing as the river kept moving over and around rocks; I took the moment to listen and admire the nice sound until being interrupted by a loud… Scream.

"AUUUUAH!" This really threw me off as I couldn't hear anything else but the scream, The water of the splashing river drowning out in my ears as my foot took off in a flight on it's own, The only thing it did was continue to run towards the distress call as my sword laid in my left hand with it holding the sheath with a tight grip, Soon enough as I took every branch, bush, and twig out of my way I could see a girl who was fighting off a dog… I didn't pay much to either appearances as my mind only told me… To fight, It told me to protect.

"Move!" My voice jabbing through the air as I yelled, The girl heard me loud and clear as she attempted a successful roll; The hostile dog landing on the ground, It was only for a quick second but I could look into it's eyes and see the same desperation… The same one all us humans have… Shaking this thought off I'd take a step forward just a inch close to drawing my sword, The dog itself also jumping to possibly pounce on me.

It didn't occur to me at that very crucial moment, But it did and I realized I was afraid of using this sword's edge on anyone… Or anything in general, Out of all the moments I had, It had to be this very time which was really bad timing to be honest… That hesitation from the thoughts running through my head prevented me from drawing my sword and drew me a step closer to death as I was pushed to the ground hard by the paws of this very dog.

I couldn't feel it for a moment, But for gods sure I knew my forearm was practically being torn into…Since that was what I saw, The dog's bare teeth was digging into my flesh and I wasn't able to fight it back and my sword dropped to the ground on my left, It was the end for me.

That was what I thought initially but for dear that dog started yelping completing letting go of my arm, I was able to myself off of the floor and that's when I saw it was the girl that I was earlier attempting to save… The thing was still crying and it now had a knife lodged in it's neck which I didn't see before, That meaning… I looked over to the shorter girl who had a hat with a brush script D, And there wasn't really anything else but I knew she saved my life though. Sighing , I'd wave to her.

"Well… Uhm thanks for the save…" I'd speak out to her trying give a small smile but then I looked over to the dog, Realizing it was still in pain, I gagged stepping backwards, She saw the condition the dog was in and walked over to it slowly.

"I'll… Take care of it…" Was all she said, Before quickly trying to end the dog's suffering as quick, I couldn't hold it back and I nearly started to throw up but I resisted the urge and wiped my mouth, Grabbing for my sword that I dropped onto the floor.

Soon enough she was finished after the dog was silenced… It was a sight I couldn't bare to see but I continued onto where the forest laid at most speaking no words because I had nothing to say, Either way the girl started following me and it seemed we both had nothing to say, But nevertheless she spoke.

"What is, Your name…?" She'd ask me, Which I looked back with a really small smile.

"It is… Etrius." I was nervous and it was pretty obvious in my voice.

"Okay… I'm Clementine…" She'd respond, Clementine Huh…

Author Notes: And I just wanted to get through that so I can show what I can do, Don't expect much but just know I'm very lazey so excuse any of my error ;-;


End file.
